Pranksters
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Asoka and Luna decide to play a prank...so what happens when Ursa wants to play too? Post- Moon in His Sky disclaimer: characters are mine except Zuko


**this is about 10 years after Moon in His SKy so Asoka is 15, Luna is 13 and Ursa is 10.......**

* * *

A pair of golden eyes peered over the side of the fire temple and quickly ducked back over the edge. Luna stood next to the ledge looking at Asoka. They both stood on the very top of the fire temple, planning a prank on some of the citizens.

"Asoka, are you sure you want to do this?" Luna asked her companion slyly, raising a slender eyebrow. She looked exactly her father, except for the fact she was a waterbender and a girl.

"Are you testing me?" Asoka, her older brother, asked. He looked just like their mother, except he was a firebender and a boy. He smirked at Luna when she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just do this." She peered over the edge, spotting their first victim. On her brothers nod, she let the balloon drop, filled with ice cold water.

A successful splash and shriek told them they hit their intended target. They continued this for a few more minutes, until their younger sister walked in.

"What are you doing?" Ursa asked, looking up at her older siblings.

Luna stopped mid toss and accidently froze the water in the balloon causing it to shatter all over the rooftop under them.

"Ursa, why don't you go find Mom," Asoka told her as Luna quickly hid the evidence.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked, stepping beside Asoka.

"I'm playing a game!" The seven-year-old smiled at her sister.

"What game are you playing Ursa?"

"I'm playing hide-and-seek with Daddy Lulu!"

"WITH DAD?" Asoka nearly had a heart attack when his sister mentioned their father would come looking here.

"So you're hiding up here?" Luna asked slowly, making sure she wasn't going crazy.

"Yup, but now it's boring! I wanna play what you two are playing!"

"I'm sorry, but it's a game only for us," Asoka said.

Ursa's bottom lip quivered and tears rimmed her bottom eye lid. Rivers flowed from her eyes and she scrunched up her nose, glaring at her siblings.

"Why do you always have to play games where I can't play?" She screamed, stomping her feet.

"Ursa, please quiet down." Asoka tried to reason with her.

"No, it's not fair! You two always get to play big kid games!" Ursa continued to scream and cry, throwing a temper tantrum.

"We'll let you play!" Luna said, to get her to stop her wailing.

"You will?" she asked, her voice dropping to an excited whisper.

"We will?" Asoka said, giving her questioning look.

"Yes, all you have to do is look over the edge then drop the balloon."

"That sounds boring!" Ursa stated, crossing her arms and lifting her head, her nose sticking up.

Luna shot Asoka a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"But I guess I will play!" Ursa excitedly said. Asoka shot a glare at his sister then turned to Ursa, telling her how to play the 'game'.

Luna quickly looked over the edge, spotting a noble man's daughter, one she did not like. Asoka quickly handed her a balloon and told Ursa to watch Luna. Luna dropped the balloon and watched as it landed on it's intended target. She quickly ducked as the soaked pampered girl looked up to the sky.

"See," Asoka said handing a balloon to Ursa, pushing his youngest sister towards the ledge. Ursa struggled to look over the top and when she spotted someone she let the balloon drop. Asoka and Luna watched as the balloon hit a man with black hair.

They didn't have time to duck as the man looked up, and their hearts stopped as the realized scar covered the left side of the man's face. His face was in a scowl and the two ducked over.

Luna's eyes widened and she looked over at Asoka. They would be getting in trouble, again. This wasn't their first time playing pranks. There was the time, Luna bended an entire pond onto some of the nobles and the time Asoka caught one of the tapestries on fire.

Ursa smiled a toothy grin at her siblings, "Did I hit someone?"

The two teens nodded, shocked at who she hit.

"That was fun!" She said excitedly, "Let's do it again!" The two teens shot each other a glance, before they heard the pounding footsteps of their father coming up the stairs.

* * *

**please review? *puts on cute face* pwease???????**


End file.
